


Подлинная приостановка недоверия

by fierce_cripple



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Angst, Relationship Negotiation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Когда Арчи в первый раз пытается признаться Джагу в своих чувствах... что ж, Джаг думает, что оншутит.





	Подлинная приостановка недоверия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Real Suspension of Disbelief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596627) by [punk_rock_yuppie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie). 



— Ха, — смех стоический и безрадостный. — Хорошая попытка, Арчи.

Джаг даже не смотрит на него; он просто продолжает читать, палец беспокойно треплет уголок страницы, будто ему хочется прочесть больше. Что, зная Джага, является чистой правдой. Его шапка съехала набекрень, а одежда смята после сна. Утренний свет, тёплый и мягкий, ложится на кожу завораживающе. Арчи не может отвести взгляд. Он открывает рот, чтобы продолжить — настоять, что он серьёзно, он правда любит Джага именно _так_ — но что-то в напряжении его плеч останавливает Арчи.

Он позволяет замять, хоть от этого и болит в груди.

 

— На второй раз не так смешно, — предупреждает Джаг, по-прежнему ухитряясь сохранять скучающий вид. Он валяется на спине, подложив под голову рюкзак, полный домашки, которую им предстоит сделать. Он копается в телефоне, не удостаивая Арчи и взгляда.

— Джагхед, — начинает Арчи. Он придвигается совсем немного ближе, но останавливается на полпути.

— Не смешно, — Джагхед быстро косится на него, потом снова смотрит в экран.

Арчи проглатывает протесты и кивает.

 

— Это не шутка! — Арчи шипит, чтоб никто не услышал. Джагхед беспокойно смущается, но не пытается отодвинуться. — Я не… я тут тебя за нос не вожу, Джагхед. Я серьёзно, ага?

— Ага, ладно, — усмехается Джаг. И отворачивается. — Так же серьёзно, как относился к Бетти? Веронике? К кому угодно, с кем ты встречался хоть недолго? — Джагхед оглядывается на него с сердитым, острым блеском в глазах. — Я наблюдал взлёты и падения твоих отношений, Арчи Эндрюс. И я не планирую быть ещё одной зарубкой на кроватном столбике.

Арчи досадливо мычит, потом он закрывает рот.

— Джаг… нет, — во рту неожиданно пересыхает, а ладони липкие. — Это другое.

Джагхед снова недоверчиво смеётся.

— Не прикидывайся, Арчи. У нас просто снова был подходящий момент.

Арчи умолкает.

 

— Это потому что ты асексуал? Потому что я уже принял во внимание.

— О, правда? — задыхается Джаг. Он читает неотрывно, но Арчи знает, что тот уже четверть часа не перелистывает страницы.

— Я просто хочу знать, почему, — слова так тяжко даются, как мрамор или камни во рту. — Не то чтобы ты обязан объяснять мне, — исправляется он, — дело в асексуальности, или во мне, или в тебе…

— Полагаю, если дело в асексуальности, оно во мне, — спокойно отвечает Джагхед.

— Да, — с готовностью соглашается Арчи.

Джаг вздыхает и захлопывает книгу.

— Я не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать, — он не поворачивается к Арчи и твёрдо смотрит в дверцу шкафа перед собой. Подтягивает колени к груди и обнимает их. — Я не хочу секса.

— Я знаю, — быстро отвечает Арчи. — Он наклоняется к краю постели, чтобы быть ближе. — Я знаю, и я принимаю это.

Джаг вскидывает брови.

— Правда?

— Правда.

— Итак, когда ты со стояком и на взводе, и я не хочу иметь с тобой никаких дел, ты не станешь вести себя, будто я задел твоё нежное эго или вроде того?

Арчи делает паузу.

— К этому придётся приспособиться, но я знаю, что так и произойдёт. Это… я не жду, что ты будешь тем, кем не являешься, Джагги, — может, это и нечестный приём, но стоит того, чтобы на щеках Джага проступил румянец. — Я хочу быть с тобой, и говорить, что люблю тебя, и ходить с тобой на свидания. Это даже не слишком отличается от наших отношений сейчас.

— Так зачем менять их?

Арчи сползает с кровати на пол, садится рядом с Джагхедом. Они не соприкасаются, но они близко. Ближе, чем когда-либо с тех пор, как Арчи впервые попытался признать свои чувства.

— Я… — Арчи пожимает плечами. — У меня нет достойного ответа на самом деле, — он пялится на свои ладони на коленях, нервно крутит пальцами. — Уф, думаю, цитата из Битлз…

Джаг смеётся, коротко и быстро.

— Не вздумай.

Арчи ухмыляется.

— Хочу держать тебя за руку, — нараспев отвечает он. — Это значимая часть. Хочу идти по школе, держа тебя за руку, Джаг. И я хочу отвести тебя на танцы, на ужин, в кино. И, может быть, если ты будешь не против, я хотел бы поцеловать тебя в конце вечера, — Джагхед наконец смотрит на него с выражением совершенно пустым. — В щёку, — исправляется Арчи.

Джагхед роняет голову и смеётся.

— В губы тоже должно быть нормально иногда.

— Правда?

Джаг кивает, не поднимая взгляда.

— Без понятия, как это делается.

— Я всё ещё хочу попробовать.

Джагхед приближается и держит руку ладонью вверх, раскрыв пальцы. Ждёт, пока Арчи сожмёт её, чтобы заговорить снова.

— Обещай, что мы сможем снова быть друзьями, если это не сработает?

— Дык, — отвечает Арчи.

Джаг кивает, укладывая в голове, и продолжает кивать, пока Арчи не тянется остановить его.

— Тебе правда нормально? — Арчи спрашивает, роняя пальцы с подбородка Джага.

— Ага, — его голос звучит уверенно и смело. — А ещё мне страшно до задницы, — он сжимает руку Арчи. — Но я уверен, — он смотрит искоса, и его губы подрагивают в улыбке. — Ты же не разыгрываешь меня, так ведь?

Арчи закатывает глаза и не утруждается ответом.

— Могу я поцеловать тебя?

Джагхед краснеет и бледнеет одновременно. Щёки и переносица розовеют, а лоб и подбородок теряют больше цвета, чем получают. Джаг приоткрывает рот и облизывает потрескавшиеся губы — Арчи готов поспорить, Джаг сам этого не замечает — и наконец кивает снова.

— Правда? — переспрашивает Арчи.

— Давай, — требует Джагхед, наклоняясь. Он слегка опускает голову, не закрывая глаз, ждёт и краснеет всё больше.

Арчи движется медленно. Поднимает и кладёт свободную руку на щёку Джага, тянет его ближе, пока они не начинают дышать одним воздухом. Он замирает так на несколько мучительных мгновений, упиваясь ощущениями, и запахом, и всем Джагом.

— Всё ещё нормально? — бормочет он.

— Арчи Эндрюс, богом клянусь!..

Он заглушает раздражение Джага, сокращая расстояние между ними. Поцелуй мягкий, осторожный, обветренные губы на сухих, без языков. Так тепло, и в долю секунды Арчи понимает, что будет помнить это чувство до конца своих дней. Джагхед мычит почти любопытно, и его глаза открыты; Арчи это кажется диковинным и очаровательным.

Они отстраняются одновременно, но не отодвигаются.

— Итак? — спрашивает Арчи.

— Требует дальнейшего изучения, — отвечает Джаг. — Медленно. Со скоростью улитки. Знаешь, улитки, которая ползёт зимой в гору, покрытую мелассой.

— Окей, Джаг, — Арчи легко соглашается. — Всё, что захочешь.

— Ты ужасный, — несмотря на слова, Джаг снова наклоняется.

— Зато твой, — говорит Арчи, встречаясь с Джагом на полпути.


End file.
